Magneto vs. Dr. Polaris
Magneto vs. Dr. Polaris is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs DC! Two villains with the ability to use magnetism face off. Will the human-threatening mutant be able to outmatch his opponent, or will Dr. Polaris obliterate his enemy? Find out! Interlude Wiz: Magnetism can be wielded by many, many characters. Boomstick: These two used it for the wrong reason. Wiz: Magneto, the enemy of the X-Men with the ability to manipulate magnetism, and who threatens humans..... Boomstick: And Dr. Polaris, the DC Villain that you may of just heard of. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win..a DEATH BATTLE! Magneto Wiz: Magneto is the main enemy of the X-Men who- Boomstick: Lost to a WOODEN GUN!!! Wiz: Well, besides that Magneto is a strong villain. Magneto was just a mutant. Nothing not normal for the X-Men universe. Professor X was forming the X-Men team, where mutants helped humans. But Magneto didn't like this. He HATES humans because they hate humans. Boomstick: And then he became an X-Men enemy. BUT HE STILL LOST TO A WOODEN GUN! Seriously..that was stupid! Wiz: Magneto's main power is obvious: it's in his NAME. He can use magnetism to do whatever he wants. He can just levitate it around, make things out of it, and more. Boomstick: Magneto also has the ability to fly by default. So basically, Iron Man stands no chance against him. Wiz: Magneto's power in his magnetisim is on a whole new level. He can move planets, satellites, and other humongous objects. Boomstick: AND THEN HE LOST TO A WOODEN FREAKING GUN! Wiz: Speaking of that, Magneto has some iron hard weaknesses- Boomstick: Lame pun, lame pun. ' Wiz: Magneto is extremely cocky and always thinks he's the strongest guy in the universe. However, he may be the X-Men's greatest challenge yet. ''Magneto: Are you a God fearing man, senator? That is such a strange phase. Dr. Polaris Wiz: I'm sure you've never heard of this guy. '''Boomstick: But regardless, he still is a powerful villain! Wiz: Dr. Polaris was once a simple scientist who was helping the world more. Boomstick: But then he just suddenly got superpowers and was like "Screw that I'm gonna be a villain!" Wiz: Dr. Polaris is one of the strongest Superhuman villains in the DC Universe. His main ability is again, magnetism. Picking up objects made of metal and levitating them around. He also has the ability to slightly manipulate blood cells, however, he's never really been able to kill anybody with it. Boomstick: He's gone to fight off many foes of power, mainly the Justice League. He can go toe-to-toe with Green Lantern and Flash, who are not weak heroes at all. Wiz: And while he's still obscure as heck, he has somehow been able to appear in a few DC media that aren't the comics. Boomstick: Well, yay for him? Wiz: I guess. Boomstick: Not only that, but in one comic he supposedly killed Green Lantern. Wiz: But he still isn't without weaknesses, like any of our combatants. He may be a strong fighter, but he's usually seen fighting with other supervillains and can't fight as well without it. Plus, he can get arrogant at times..but it isn't as bad as the other villains. Boomstick: Still, you should never get this guy mad! DEATH BATTLE! It was a normal night. A villain, Dr. Polaris had found a powerful weapon that he wanted to use. He used his magnetism powers to grab it and then levitates off, until he is caught off by a metal piece flying at him, barely dodging it. He looked around and then saw his opponent, who was none other than Magneto, who had been looking for the weapon his opponent was looking for."You have no power over me!" warned Magneto. Dr. Polaris ignored it. "No, you don't!" Both glared at each other, ready to face off. FIGHT! Polaris hit Magnet with a piece of metal before he could even start. Magneto knew what just to do to his opponent. He saw him firing a huge ball of metal that tried to crumple him, but he just broke it into tons of small pieces that all appeared as knives and reversed straight towards Polaris. He wasn't able to reverse it in time, and was pushed back a bit by the attack. He used two metal chunks that crushed Magneto. He walked off thinking he was finished.... He was NOT. Magneto tore both chunks in half, and then flipped them back, which were dodged. Magneto hovered off into the air and used a satellite from space and then flipped it down. Dr. Polaris lifted up his arms by the time it got to him, and slowly pushed it back, before eventually breaking through it. Magneto stared and shock, before regaining the grin on his face. "Oh, you'll still lose to me." "You're incorrect! You shall never get past me!" Dr. Polaris warned. "I can manipulate your BLOOD CELLS!" Magneto couldn't care less. "That'll never get past me." Both continued their fight, as Dr. Polaris picked up several objects and tossed them, until Magneto, yet again, tore them. Polaris levitated a trash can, and then tossed it toward his opponent, but it barely damaged the villain at all. Magneto then raised both of his hands and gathered a huge ball of objects, tossing Polaris back, although he was able to get through some.. Polaris now did the finishing move. He manipulated his blood cells, killing him... He WASN'T dead. Magneto emerged from the ground, damaged but still alive. He grinned. "I just know what to do with you..." Magneto then truly kills his enemy, by crushing him under his own armor and spilling blood under it. K.O.! Results Boomstick: That was brutal. Wiz: Yes, Dr. Polaris was powerful.... Boomstick: But truth be told, Magneto was simply on a whole different level compared to Polaris! Wiz: Yes, you can say that he killed Green Lantern, but that was Dr. Polaris' only good feat that could even let him keep up. He's a strong magnetism user, but Magneto is on a whole different level. Boomstick: Yeah, Dr. Polaris, come back when you can move planets. Wiz: Not to mention that Magneto still had the advantages in the other stats. He was much faster, as he has kept up with Quicksilver, is DEFINITELY more experienced, and not to mention, he's a lot more intelligent in battle. Boomstick: Polaris' victory was stolen like a magnet. Wiz: The winner..is Magneto. Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Metal Manipulators' themed Death Battles Category:"Magnets" Themed Death Battles